At Uncle Bobby's
by PurplePunkVamp
Summary: Sequel to After Algebra and Sammy's Frustration. Wincest. The boys are staying at Bobby's while their dad is off hunting.


**Disclaimer:** I do not now nor will I ever (sadness) own Supernatural. I simply enjoy playing with the boys. J

**AN:** Sorry it took so long to get this one up. It gets crazy this time of year! I don't know how well I did with Bobby, so let me know, please. Sammy is OOC and so is Dean (at least I think they are…we don't get to see how they acted at 16 and 20 on the show). If I don't post again before the 25th, Happy Christmas. I should warn you this is really not my best work. :P

Dean had known it would be hard, he just didn't know it would be this hard. A week and a half after John decided to move on, Dean had barely had five minutes alone with Sam. John seemed to think that he needed to stick close to the boys for a while. It was starting to take its toll on Dean…..and Sam.

The Winchesters were stopped at some gas station in some lame-ass town somewhere in South Dakota. The Impala was parked in front of the tiny store while John filled up the truck's tank. Sam paced as Dean leaned against the side of the Impala. Finally Dean couldn't take it. "Dad," He called, causing John to look up. "we're goin to the head." (that is bathroom, for those who don't know military speak)

Looking at Sam's pacing, their father nodded. Dean grabbed Sammy's arm, all but running to the bathroom. Once there he flung open the door, pushed Sam in, slammed the door, and locked it. As Dean turned around Sammy hugged him, burying his face in Dean's shoulder.

"Hey, baby brother," The older boy said…finally able to say and do what they wanted. "We don't have long….Dad will want to hit the road."

Sam sighed, "Miss you, De."

"Dude, you get to be in the car with me all day. I'm the one who has to drive and can look but can't touch."

"Miss your touch." Sammy whispered, almost shy. (No, Sam was not having a moment of weakness, shut up.)

Dean nodded, running his fingers through longish, shaggy hair. "I'm sorry, babe." Dean said, bringing Sam's face up and kissing him, slow and sweet.

They jumped apart when someone banged on the door. "Hurry up you two! We've got work to do!" Their dad's voice called.

"Shit." growled Dean, and Sammy frowned. As soon as the boys got to the Impala John yelled, "Step on it, Dean, I want to get to Singer's before midnight!"

The drive to Bobby's took several hours, and when the Winchesters arrived they were exhausted. Bobby Singer (or Uncle Bobby as Sam called him) quickly showed the tired hunters to their rooms and told John, "We'll talk in the mornin." Turning to the boys he smiled, "You two don't mind sharin a room, right? I only got three bedrooms."

"Been sharin for a long time," Dean said, gripping Sam's shoulder to keep the younger boy from collapsing. Bobby nodded, wished them a good night and went downstairs

"You boys get some shut eye." John said, heading into his room. As soon as their dad's door was closed Dean picked up Sammy and carried him to the bed. Setting Sam down, Dean grabbed their bags and closed the door. Alone at last and Sam was totally out of it (go figure). The older Winchester sighed, stripped down to his boxers and gently shook Sam awake. "Get ready for bed….unless you want to sleep in your jeans."

"Don' wanna…." The younger boy muttered sleepily, not moving from where he was laying on the bed.

"Fine I'll do it then." Dean pulled Sam's sweatshirt off, unbuttoned and removed his shirt, untied and took off his boots, pulled off his socks, then reached for Sammy's jeans. Sam's eyes were open now, glancing from Dean's face to his hand. Licking his lips, the younger Winchester grabbed Dean's wrist and moved the older boys hand to the button on his jeans. Dean didn't say anything as he smiled and gently removed Sammy's pants. "Come on, lets get some sleep."

After pulling down the covers and letting his little brother crawl in, Dean got in, kissed the other boy, then pulled Sam close as they both fell asleep.

Mornings at Bobby's were always interesting, but this one was confusing as well. Dean and Sam came downstairs (after a quick make-out session and separate showers) to find John and Bobby setting the table. Now that wasn't unusual…what was unusual was that the men weren't arguing. "Mornin' boys," Bobby said good-naturedly (now THAT was unusual, Bobby was no morning person). John nodded and gave his normal, gruff greeting, "Dean, Sam."

"Anything you two want to tell us?" Dean couldn't help but ask, causing Sam to laugh (I mean cough). Ignoring Dean's question, Bobby gestured for the boys to sit. After the eldest hunter finished putting the food on the table he followed suit. John sat down as well, looking almost ruffled (that was really odd).

"I'm leavin' tomorrow morning," John said, wasting no time. "To hunt a werewolf a couple states over…"

"So don't unpack?" Dean asked, then looked apologetic for interrupting.

The oldest Winchester shook his head, "I said I'M going. You boys are stayin' with Singer for a few weeks."

"What?" yelped Sam, and Dean looked confused.

Bobby interrupted before Sam and John started fighting. "I know it's summer and you usually go huntin' with your dad, but I have lots I can teach ya…..you need to learn it."

While Dean still seemed to be confused (he had already been to Bobby's Hunting 101), Sam seemed rather pleased. "I would take you with me, Dean," John said, causing Sammy to frown. "But you seem to know what helps Sammy learn faster. And you need to help him with his hand to hand."

"Yes, sir." Dean replied, more that a little relived and pleased.

The brothers spent most of the rest of the day helping their father pack. But when they had time alone, after supper, they decided to plan. They both knew that they would have separate rooms after John left, so they needed to find another way to get time alone. "How are we going to keep this secret from Uncle Bobby?"

"Don't worry, Sammy," Dean grinned. "I have a plan."

Sam looked unconvinced, "A plan?"

"Yeah, we set our training time long."

"How does that help?"

Dean rolled his eyes and kissed Sammy, before explaining, "We train, then we have extra time….ALONE."

Returning his brother's grin, Sam hugged Dean, so he felt the rumble in Dean's chest as he said, "We will still have to be careful. Don't want Bobby catchin' us."

Three days after John Winchester left for his hunt, things were going smoothly. The boys had a routine, and it seemed to be working in their favor (since when do things ever go smoothly for the Winchesters?). Each day they got up (not very happy about the separate rooms), showered, ate, then Bobby taught Sam (with all those books there was a lot to teach). After that Dean and Sammy would practice with guns, knives, and hand to hand. They had found a nice clearing by a shed, where Bobby couldn't see them from the house. After every they finished training they spent a while kissing and making out. It wasn't as long or as comfortable as the boys would have liked, but it was better than nothing. Usually they had an hour or so before supper, so they did some reading or helped Bobby research. After supper they watched TV, played cards, or whatever they wanted (within reason of course).

Sam and Dean figured day four go the same as the three before, but luck never seemed to be in the Winchesters' favor. Bobby wasn't stupid, and he knew the boys as well as he knew himself, maybe better. Something was different, something had changed. And he'd be damned if he wasn't going to figure it out!

"Alright, boys," Bobby said, sitting down for breakfast. "we need to talk."

Dean quickly put on his innocent face. "I didn't do it."

"Do what?" Asked Sam glaring at Dean. "Uncle Bobby wants to talk, not list your crimes, jerk."

"Whatever, bitch."

The older hunter snorted, these two were not going to make things easy. Having watched the boys since they arrived, Bobby knew that while they still called each other names, they weren't fighting, it was really just friendly banter. While Bobby liked the peace, it also bugged him, he wanted to know what had caused it. A touch to his arm brought the researcher out of his thoughts. "Right. How is training going?"

Dean glanced almost nervously at Sam before answering, "Sammy is an excellent shot, can't throw a knife worth a darn, and needs some more work on his hand to hand."

"At least I hit the target now!" Sam protested weakly, grimacing as he remembered his early attempts at knife throwing.

Bobby laughed gently, patting Sam on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I am sure Dean will get you straightened out." Dean snorted at that, causing Bobby to glare at him. "I am sure he will get it, Dean."

"Oh, I know he will…I just thought…never mind." Dean winked at Sammy, thinking Bobby wouldn't see, making the younger boy blush slightly. This made Bobby even more determined to figure out what the hell was going on between the brothers.

Clearing his throat, the youngest Winchester asked. "So, was that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah. You boys don't mind if I join you today, right?"

"Not at all." The brothers answered in unison, exchanging another nervous glance. Now Bobby was SURE they were hiding something.

Later, as they were gathering their gear, Sam grabbed Dean's arm and looked around before whispering, "Do you think he suspects?"

"Nah…..he just wants to make sure you can protect yourself." Dean put on a good front so Sammy would calm down. The truth was, the elder Winchester wasn't sure what Bobby knew, but he had a bad feeling.

Going through the training like always, Sam showed Bobby what Dean had taught him. The youngest hunter hit the bull's-eye with every gun, but the knives he threw were scattered across the target (despite Dean's expert help). "What do ya think, Uncle Bobby?" Both boys stood silently, waiting for the older man's appraisal.

"Lets see how you're doin' in hand to hand."

Sensing Sammy tensing up, Dean clapped his brother on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry, lets show the old man how it's done!" Dean gave Bobby a wink, to show he was just joking for Sam's sake.

The brothers were completely in sync. They seemed to anticipate each other's moves, and when one could land a blow, they just lightly tapped the other. There was no anger or heat in their movements, instead it was more like a dance or even like…love. Bobby's jaw nearly dropped as all the things he had noticed came together. The looks, the banter (flirting really), the subtle touches. There was also the slight hesitation that told the older hunter this was a rather new development…now he just needed to know how new and how far along it was. It was good thing John wasn't around. Bobby, might accept how the boys felt about each other, but John would have a much harder time accepting it.

When they got back to the house Bobby said, "You boys just relax. I got supper covered." The researcher pointed at the couch to emphasize the 'relax' part.

Dean flopped on the couch, grumbling, "If you don't want us in the kitchen, just say so." Smacking Dean's shoulder, Sam sat next to his brother. Even if Sam agreed with the older boy, he wasn't going to say it.

"Fine! I don't want you in the kitchen. So enjoy yourselves while I'm workin'." Bobby turned and walked into the kitchen, sliding the doors closed behind him.

Waiting until he heard the rattle of silverware, Dean slipped his arm around Sammy's shoulders, pulling the younger boy closer. "How long do ya think he'll be?" Sam wondered, looking into Dean's moss green eyes. Sometimes looking into those eyes felt like being lost in an ageless forest full of mysteries, secrets, and memories. But at that moment those eyes were sparkling playfully, looking like twin emeralds.

"Don't know," Dean grinned, leaning until he was only an inch or so from Sam's lips. "But I am sure we have time for a kiss." As they kissed, neither boy noticed the kitchen doors slide open just a crack. Bobby watched (not in a creepy way, idjits) as Dean gently pushed Sam down on the couch. Dean kissed Sam sweetly, talking in-between each kiss, calling Sammy pet names and complementing him. Closing the doors silently, the older hunter leaned his forehead against the cool surface. Bobby had never seen the Winchester boys looking so happy before. As much as he dreaded it, Bobby knew he needed to talk to the brothers. Well at least he had a present he could give them…even though he had never imagined he would be giving it to the TWO of them.

Half an hour later when Bobby opened the doors all the way, Sam was laying on the couch reading and Dean was standing, staring out the window. "Come on, lets eat." The boys followed Bobby to the table and the three hunters sat down.

"Looks good, Uncle Bobby." Sam said, filling his plate.

Dean followed suit, asking, "What's the occasion?"

Deciding to jump straight to it, Bobby braced himself for bad reactions as he answered, "Well I thought you two might want to celebrate."

Dean froze, his drink several inches above the table. Sam glanced around wildly as if looking for the quickest escape. "Celebrate what?" Dean said a moment later, setting down his drink. Becoming slightly calmer, Sammy started eating, but cast a curious glance at his 'uncle'.

Shaking his head and sighing (of course the boys weren't going to make this easy), the eldest hunter replied, "I'm not an idjit like you two, so stop trying to hide it. Do ya both think I'm blind?"

Suddenly very worried, Dean grabbed Sammy's hand, under the table. The brothers were sure this wasn't going to end well. Bobby saw the worry in their eyes and almost smiled. "Quite worryin'. I got a present for the two of you…then we can talk."

Sam gasped, stared at Bobby, and squeezed Dean's hand before saying, "A present…you aren't mad?"

"Oh, some people would say I'm mad as a hatter," The older man joked from the other room. "But I am not angry at you boys."

"Why?" Dean wanted to know, not yet convinced they were out of the danger zone. "Why aren't you splashing us with holy water, or making sure we aren't shifters?"

"Tell me why I should be mad at you for loving each other?" Bobby replied, walking back into the kitchen with a small brown box. "And I already did that." Setting the box between the boys, Bobby sat back down and waited. It was the brothers' move.

Dean stared at the box, while Sam looked at Bobby curiously. "When?"

Laughing, the older hunter answered, "First day you were here…and tonight."

"Holy water in the drinks, silver forks and knives." The older brother supplied, eyes never leaving the brown box.

"Well go on, open it, it doesn't bite."

Finally Sammy's curiosity won out. "Aww, come on De…." Flushing slightly at the pet name, Dean gave in. He lifted the lid to reveal two almost identical leather bracelets. Symbols and Latin phrases were embossed on the leather. Dean picked up the larger bracelet and examined it. Not able to decipher the meaning of all the symbols, the older Winchester looked questioningly at Bobby.

"They are symbols of protection," Bobby explained, pointing out certain symbols. "and a little white magic…."

"Magic?" Sam interrupted, looking worried. Dean's expression was slightly more trusting, but still unsure. Bobby sighed again, leave it to the Winchesters to be so damn cautious (not that being cautious was a bad thing). "Don't worry. It's just a slight binding spell…don't look so panicked. The spell is harmless. Once you put those on, they link to the wearer and then to each other. If anything happens to one of you the bracelets will let the other person know. Of course the slight disadvantage is that strong emotions will also flow through the link."

Looking impressed, Dean inspected the bracelet more thoroughly. "So what's the range? What if we loose them?"

"You won't lose them, they will be linked to you. If they lose contact with your skin for longer than an hour or so, their magic finds you or the other bracelet. And the range in unlimited, its magic not radio waves."

After looking at the bracelet closely, listening to Bobby, and doing a bit of thinking, Dean slid the larger bracelet on and tightened it to fit. "Wait a sec, Sammy." Dean said as his younger brother reached for the smaller bracelet. The three hunters watched as Dean's bracelet glowed a gentle white, then returned to it's former state.

"Well?" Bobby grumbled. Dean grinned at the older hunter.

"Thanks, Bobby." He said as he picked up the smaller bracelet. Sam held out his arm so Dean could slip the bracelet on and tighten it. Sam's bracelet glowed as well, making the younger boy smile. "Thanks, Uncle Bobby."

"Yer welcome." The hunter said in a gruff voice. "Just be careful, ya idjits."

The two boys nodded before they continued eating. Noticing that Bobby was still watching them, Dean spoke, "I guess you want to know how it happened?"

"If you're willin to tell." They were willing, it was nice to finally be able to tell someone about it.

A while later, after dinner was over, everything was put away and they were ready for bed, Dean and Sam were laying on the bed (now they could share a room again!), just staring at the ceiling. Turning onto his side, Dean stared at Sam. "So have you felt anything from the bracelet?"

"I may have," Sammy answered turning to face Dean. "Have you?"

Smirking, the older Winchester growled out, "Maybe, but lets test something." Before Sam could respond, Dean pushed him over. Dean moved so he was kneeling over Sammy, who looked surprised but pleased. Kissing Sam, Dean moaned as his bracelet seemed to get warm and he experienced feelings that weren't his own. Sam moaned as well, reaching his hand out until his fingers hit Dean's. The boys twined their fingers together and moved their hands so that their bracelets were flush against each other. This doubled the effect the bracelets had. Coming up for air, Dean panted into Sammy's ear, "God, I love you, baby brother."

Sam lifted his head and kissed Dean gently before answering, "Love you too, big brother."

Before they could kiss again a pounding on the door made them jump. Opening the door to stick head in the room, Bobby looked at the two boys. Seeing the position they were in, Bobby grinned and said, "Keep it down, would ya?"

"Sorry, Bobby." Dean said, while Sam hid his face in the crook of Dean's neck. Bobby nodded and shut the door muttering something about teenage boys.

As soon as Bobby's footsteps receded down the stairs, Dean started laughing. "Its not funny, jerk!" Sam muttered, still hiding his face.

Continuing to laugh, the older brother said, "Bitch. It is funny! It is also great. Maybe dad won't react as badly as I thought."

"What?" Moving so he could look at Dean's face, Sammy asked, "Are we really going to tell him?"

Dean got up, pulled down the covers, got into bed, pulled Sam close, and answered, "Not yet….in time."

Snuggling as close together as they could, the Winchester brothers drifted to sleep knowing exactly what the other was feeling. So maybe the stay at Bobby's would be pretty awesome.

**AN:** Sorry if that seemed more like a ramble than an actual story. My next story for this 'verse will be better, I promise. It may take me a while to get it posted though, with all the holiday stuff going on. Please review! 3


End file.
